pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Ice meets Team Physics
This story is where Team Ice meets Team Physics and saves the world. Characters Team Ice(all members) Team Physics Dr. Eggman Darkness Light Sonic the Hedgehog(final battle only) Tara Chapter 1-The Memories Team Ice is living peacefully in the Blue Ridge Zone. Something near Station Square was bothering Crystal and Chocolate though... Crystal: There's a new visitor down at Station Square. Want to come, Chocolate? Chocolate: S-Sure, but, I'm worried, will they be good visitors? Crystal: Uuuuuugh! It'll be fine! Didn't you hear me on the phone the other night? Chocolate: Uh, yeah, you were talking to someone named Shila, was it? Or Shella? Something like that. Crystal: Her name is Sheila. Her and me were and are good friends. I'm going to see her. You coming? Chocolate: Okay! Let's get goin'! Walking on the path Chocolate: So, who is this "Sheila"? Crystal: Sheila and I met long ago. We were good friends until I left her. I missed her since. But it seems she's able to look after herself, so I'm going to see her now. She said she had a new team too, so I'm looking forward to seeing them. Chocolate: Oh. What kind of animal is she? Crystal: A dog. Like you, but about my size and without the wings. Chocolate: I know she'd be different. Oh, we're here! Crystal: Now where is she? Hmm, not over there, nor there... Chocolate: Are you talking about the yellow one over there? Crystal: Huh? Sheila! Sheila: Huh? Oh, it's you, Crystal! Hiiii! Crystal: Hey. Welcome to the Blue Ridge Zone! Sheila: Awww, you didn't have to do this for me... Crystal: Are you kidding? I wanted to! Sheila: Hey can I meet your friends? I've been wanting to see them. Crystal: Okay! This guy next to me is Chocolate. It might seem like a weird name but... Sheila: No no! That's okay! That's exactly how I felt when I met Snap for the first time! Crystal: Snap? Who's that? Sheila: Snap is my friend. We act like siblings. I wonder where they went... Oh, well. Guess I have to meet your friends then. Crystal: Yeah! Come on then! Sheila & Chocolate: Okay! Chapter 2-Meeting New Friends Sheila, Crystal and Chocolate went home to introduce Sheila to Tara and their 3 Chao. Crystal: So we're gonna go home, have some tea, and meet some of my teammates Sheila: How many teammates do you have? Chocolate: Alot of teammates. I'm one of 'em! Crystal: My main team is me, Sophana and Ivy, but Tara is a backup girl. And we all have littler partners. Chocolate: You'll find out who they are soon enough! Sheila: Oh. Let's see them then! they open the door Sheila: Hello? Anyone home? Crystal: Tara? Aquamarine? Sandwich? Cucumber? Chocolate: They might be out near the mountains. Crystal: Oh. Probably having another snowball fight. Sheila: What? Mountains? Uuugh, the coldness... Crystal: Sheila, it's cold enough here. You sure you're cold? Sheila: N-no. I'm just wondering if those mountains are dangerous. Crystal: Sheila, they don't call me the Master of Ice for nothing. Come on. Chocolate: Those mountains are her bakin' bounds! Sheila: Okay. I'll go then. Crystal: Okay, let's go then! They arrive at the mountains. Crystal: Oh! There they are! Sheila: What!? Crystal *runs over* Tara! You guys! Tara: Oh! Crystal! Who's that? Sheila: Hey! My name's Sheila. I'm one of Crystal's old friends. Tara: Cheers! I'm Tara, but someone calls me Aqua a bit too often... Crystal: Ah he he he... Tara: Crystal... Sheila: Somethin's goin' on here and I don't like it. Crystal: Oh, it's just normal sister rivalry. Really we're good friends. Tara: Yeah! Crystal: So do you want to meet the Chao? The pink one is Aquamarine, the yellow one is Sandwich and the green one is Cucumber. Aquamarine: Chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao!(Hi Sheila, my name is Aquamarine chao!) Sandwich: Chao chao chao!(And I'm Sandwich!) Cucumber: Chao chao chao!(And I'm Cucumber!) Sheila: Hey! *communicator beeps* Oh! Hang on. Crystal: Who's this? Snap: Hey! Sheila: Snap! Is Tornado there? You guys coming? Snap: Yeah, we're both here. We don't know where you are, you left without us. Tornado: Can you not do that again? Sheila: Fine. We're near the mountains. Come and find us! Snap and Tornado: Okay! Snap and Tornado out! *cuts off connection* Crystal: Who were they? Sheila: They were my friends, Snap and Tornado. You'll meet them later. Right now, I really could go for some food Chocolate: Yeah, me too... Crystal: Okay. We'll have tea back at the house. Tara: We'll come with you. Is that okay guys? Aquamarine, Sandwich and Cucumber: Chaaaaaoooo!!!!(Yeeeeessss!!!!) Crystal: Then let's go home. Everyone except Crystal: Yeah!!! Chapter 3-Meeting Team Physics ﻿Crystal, Chocolate, Sheila, Tara, and the Chao headed back to Crystal's house for some food. They ate, when a certain 2 people knocked at the door. Crystal: Now I wonder who that would be... Sheila: I'll get it. *opens door* Snap! Tornado! Snap & Tornado: Hi! Sheila: Hey boys, come in! Snap: Okay! Tornado: Alright, what's on the menu? Snap: We heard you were havin' fooood! Crystal: Uhh, who are these guys? Sheila: These are the guys I told you 'bout. This little one is Snap, and the cat is Tornado! Snap: Yeah! Name's Snap! Remember it. Who are these guys, Sheila Leila! Sheila: Haven't I told you not to call me that? The one who asked your name is Crystal. The little purple dog is named Chocolate- Snap: Chocolate? Chocolate! Does anyone have any?! Sheila: Oh dear... Snap: I'm joking Sheila. Go on. Sheila: The other raccoon is Tara, who apparently has a nickname... Snap: What's the nickname? Come on, tell me! Sheila: Aqua. Snap: Oh. Hey Aqs!(you say Aqs "axe" just for info) Tara: Ohhh, not cool! Snap: Heh heh... Sheila: The little flying things are Chao. The pink one is named Aquamarine, the yellow one Sandwich, and the green one is Cucumber! Tornado: Sounds like an excuse to eat. Snap: Tornado! They are our friends. Tornado: I know that. It's just alot of them are named after food, and I feel hungry. Sheila: Sorry Tornado. Anyone got leftovers? Crystal: I have more tea if you want. Tornado: Fine. Do what you like. After tea... Tara: I do believe they are new friends. I like them, except the one that calls me Aqua. Man, do I hate that nickname! Snap: Well... It helps me have fun! Besides, when we need to be serious, I be serious, okay? I just have fun when we aren't. Sheila: It's his ritual. Get used to it, he calls me Sheila Leila almost every day, and I hate it too. Snap: Ha! Right on that, Leila! Sheila: See? It's normal. Tornado: Yep. Completely normal. Tara: Guys, do we want to go, I think I'm full now. Aquamarine: Chao chao.(Yes, I agree.) Sandwich: Chaaaaoooo!(Yeeeessss!) Cucumber: Chao. chao chao!(Yes. Goodbye everyone!) Tara: You guys can see the others on your own. This isn't farewell though! Everyone except Tara and the 3 Chao: Okay, see ya! Tara and the Chao leave. Crystal: So, do you guys want to meet my friends? Sheila: Yeah! I could definetely go for meeting more people! Tornado: Yes. I'd like to see more people around here. Snap: Are you kiddin'? I'm up to the job! Chocolate: I think we should see Sophana first. Crystal: Okay. Everyone ready? Everyone except Crystal: Yeah!!! Chapter 4-Meeting Team Ice ﻿They walked a short distance to Sophana's house. When they got there, Crystal knocked at the door. Crystal: Hello? Sophana? Sheila: So how do you say the name again? So-far-nie? Crystal: Nooo! It's So-far-narh. Sophana. Snap: I'm kinda stuck on the "pha" part. Sophana: Hello! *Opens door* Oh! New people? Come in! Come in! Spikeball: Plip plip!(Yes yes!) Snap: Whoa! What's that thing? and what's it saying? Sophana: He just said yes twice. Why did you need to know? I can translate him. Snap: Yeah, yeah, but... Sophana: I'll explain when you all come in. They go in. Sophana: Hey, all. My name is Sophana. So-far-narh is how you say it in case anyone wants to know. Crystal: So, hey. Can you tell everyone what his name is? Sophana: Okay. This little thing is a Wisp. His name is Spikeball, and he can turn spiky! Snap: Spikes! That's what I could nickname him. Hey Spikes! Spikeball: Plip plip, pli pli pli plip.(I'm sorry, I don't like the name.) Sophana: Well, let's just say he doesn't like nicknames much... Snap: But I want to have fun with his name! Sheila: Well, Sophana, it's normal for him to do this. Crystal: I'd better introduce you guys. This girl here is Sheila. Sophana: Oh. Cool. Snap: And I'm Snap! And this is Tornado! Tornado: You didn't have to steal my spotlight. Snap: Yeah yeah. I just want to be cool, wind boy! Tornado: Hmph. Sophana: Okay... Well, do you guys want to stay for a while? Snap: Well, I know this might seem a bit rude but, can I analyse Spikes for a minute, Sophana? I just don't want my machine beeping. Crystal: What? Machine? He doesn't sound like the kind of dude that can build machines, especially the way he's been acting lately... Sheila: Snap's the brain behind our team. Even though he's a little cocky, he's serious when he needs to be. Sophana: Okay... Snap: Don't worry. It's portable, so he won't get hurt. After he scanned it... Snap: There! I did it. He can unblock his eye now. Spikeball: Plip!(Okay!) *unblocks eye* Sophana: Okay, I suggest you go to Ivy's house. Then you can meet her too. Crystal: Okay. They walk another short distance to Ivy's house. Crystal: We're here! *knocks on door* Ivy: Who is it? *opens door* Crystal! Chocolate! Didn't know you'd be here. Who are these- Crystal: Sorry, but, can we come in? Ivy: Okay. Come in. They go into Ivy's lounge room Ivy: So, who're the trio? Crystal: This girl next to me is Sheila- Tornado: I'm Tornado. Snap: And I'm Snap! Lightningbolt: Priiiiiiimph(Helllllllloooooo) Snap: Another Wisp? Cool! What's his name? Ivy: Lightningbolt. Lightningbolt: Priiii(Yeeeessss) Ivy: You seem to be very echo-y today. Please just speak normal. Lightningbolt: Pla. Pri Pri Pra(Fine. Hello all allies) Snap: Well, I'll call him Lights! Cool name, if I think about it... Everyone except Snap: *cartoon drop on head* Lightningbolt: Plaaaaa, Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(I don't liiiiiiiike iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit) Ivy: Ugh. Is this really neccessary? Sheila: We just told it to the bunny earlier that he likes to make fun of names. When it's time to be serious, it's time to be serious, and that's what he says, right? Tornado: It's normal.(But, I sense somethings wrong) Snap: So hey, Lights! Lightningbolt: Pi pra pra prah(As long as I'm still Lightningbolt!) Ivy: You are. You guys, I need to tell you something. Chocolate: So what is it? Tell us! Ivy: I need to tell you. Eggman, our old enemy, is planning something. I was near a Chao nesting bed, when suddenly, I'm near him and he whispers something. I'm a bit confused. Crystal: Okay. We might as well go home. Sheila: Fine. Let's go. Meanwhile, in Metropolis... Eggman: Okay, thinking of a plan... I know! I'll kidnap that littler raccoon with the Chao! Then, I will use the power from them combined to defeat Crystal! She will pay! Haaaaa ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! Chapter 5-Tara and the Chao Kidnapped?! They arrived home, only to find that Tara and the Chao were gone. Crystal: What? Gone again?! Sheila: But, she might have gone for another snowball fight, no need for worrying! Tornado: But, I don't think so could have happened. Snap: Yeah! I even have footage. I'm the spy! I even know! Chocolate: Reasons, reasons... Crystal: Huh, what's that? *picks up letter* Oh dear, let me read it. It says: "Hello, Crystal, I have stolen your precious raccoon, and her Chao. I will dominate the world, then after I'm finished with her, I'll get ALL you fiends! Ha ha ha! Dr. Eggman" Sheila: Uh oh... Snap: Oh dear, Aqua's in trouble. Tornado: Snap, no time for nicknames, we've got to rescue her! Snap: Okay, sheesh, no need to get mad, let's go! Crystal: Let's get him! Sheila: Okay! they ran to the entrance for Metropolis. Chapter 6-The Darkness Plan ﻿Eggman: Hmph! I don't think the raccoon is enough. I'll use the god that created this strange fox that's lurking around my bases power. Well, I'll do so, then I'll be at optimal strength. Eggmanland will finally come to be!!!! Crystal(standing right behind him): Not!!!! Eggman: Wha...? All you hear is screaming coming from a fatty boombah now(Eggman) Crystal: Get her Tornado! Snap, shut down the machine! Sheila: Me and Choco are going to take care of the big one. Chocolate: Okay! Tornado, Tara and the Chao made it out. Crystal: Okay, how about an ice-water-light combo? Sheila and Chocolate: Okay!!! They beat up Eggman. Snap: Oh no... Eggman ain't behind this one... Sheila: What is it? Snap: Eggman was planning to use the power of darkness against us. "The DARKNESS project" quite obvious. Crystal: So who is Darkness? ???:... Me. Sheila, Crystal, Snap and Chocolate: !! Darkness: He was useless. I'm behind this whole plot, and there's nothing you can do to stop me! I've already conjured up some space blasts that will destroy this planet forever! Haaaa ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!! Sheila: No it won't! We'll stop you! Darkness: I'd like to see you try. Sheila: Okay! Snap: Don't Sheila! He's made of a transparent liquid, I'm scanning here, he's using some sort of camoflauge to make you seem he's impossible to beat. Crystal: What about these space blasts he mentioned? Can you detect it? Snap: Yes. They aren't powerful now, but I suspect as it moves through space it gains power. This is dangerous, and possibly only one that can control light can reflect it. Chocolate: I'm not going up there! Darkness: It's not even you, it's another fox, and she's gone. Farewell!!!! Melds into liquid and slithers away. Crystal: Uh-oh... Who knew...? Snap: Guys! They're getting closer! They're about two hours away from the planet! Sheila: How big are they? Snap: They're huge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crystal: Well, he said light would deflect them, right? How about we use the Chaos Emeralds to do so!!! Sheila: Chaos Emeralds? Crystal: What you're thinking of are Elemental Emeralds, which are different things. Chaos Emeralds could deflect it with light!!!! Snap: How many are there? Crystal: 7, but I have 6, and the one we need is right here! Chocolate: I found it! *pulls out Emerald* Sheila: Great! Snap: Okay, let's challenge them! Chapter 7-The Light Fox and Sheila's Super Form Crystal: Let's channel the Emeralds! Snap: That's what I was thinking! Lets go! They channel the Chaos Emeralds and everyone watches, as they're all here(Team Ice, Tara and the Chao, and Team Physics) But then... Darkness(up in space): Haa ha ha ha, light! Those blasts absorb light! You're basically wanting to destroy yourselves more!!!!!!!!!!!!! ???: The light will stop you though. Darkness: I'm getting out of here, I will not be bothered. I want to see that destruction. Even my pet will be pleased. I'll turn Super using the Emeralds!!!(does so) Back down there... Snap: Uh-oh! They aren't going! They're getting bigger! Sheila: He was right, it's hopeless. Crystal: I think we're done for... Up in space... ???: The light will stop darkness, but, I will need help. The water being, the ice being, and the hedgehog must stop him. Then we can put peace in this world once and for all. Light the Fox, you can show yourself. Down on earth... Crystal: What can we do? Tara: Nothing! There's nothing we can do! Somewhere else Sonic: (Why am I hearing this strange voice...) Light: Come with me, hedgehog... Sonic: Wah Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?! What's going on? Light: Come with me... they teleport to Metropolis Sheila: We're doomed. Snap: Hmm... Light: No you're not. This is not the end. Crystal: Hm? They all look at Light and Sonic. Light: Use the Emeralds. The space blasts may not be stopped, but Darkness can. I'll find a way for the blasts to be kept under control. Sonic: So that's what you brought me here for... I'll take a shot! Crystal: So will I! Light: You're our only hope. Good luck... Disappears. Sheila: I don't think it'll work. We're doomed to fail, and all of us will die. And the Emeralds don't work anyway. Sonic: That won't be so if you believe! Sheila: Hm? Crystal: And Sheila, you've learned to trust new friends... Snap: And old friends! Tornado: And you learned that you could work in a team. Tara: And you learned lots of lessons about friendship, met another team... Sophana: Like me and Ivy! Ivy: And our Wisps! Lightningbolt and Spikeball: Pliiiip!(Yeeah!) Chocolate: And you learned how to work with others. Aquamarine, Sandwich and Cucumber: Chao chao!!(Yes yes!!) Sonic: As long as you believe, and have the power of friendship... Crystal: ...The Chaos Emeralds... Sonic and Crystal: ...will never lose their glow!!!!!! Sheila: ! Crystal: Ready to do this together? Sonic: Yeeah!!! They turn super, Sheila, for the first time. Chapter 8-The Battle Darkness, Light, Crystal, Sonic and Sheila were in their super forms, and the battle had ended, for now... Darkness: Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How could I have been beaten so easily?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are all going down!!!! conjurs an enormous space blast to kill them all! Darkness: Prepare to die!!!!!!!!!! Light flew in front and stopped time Sheila: Woah!!! Hey!!!! Don't!!!! Light: Guys, hit him, it's our only hope! Crystal: Okay!!!! Sheila hit him from underneath, and then Sonic hit him. Sheila, Light and Sonic: Crystal!!!! GOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crystal: *has flashback of meeting her teammates* Ivy: Crystal, goo!!!!! (*flashback stops*) Crystal: Okay! she hits him, finally defeating him and his space blasts. Darkness: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! falls through space. Light: This is not the last you will see me. teleports Sonic: I'll be seeing yous then. Bye. teleports back himself, manages to get back in his normal form. Crystal and Sheila flying back... Crystal: Well, here begins the fight. Sheila: Hmm. Crystal, I was meaning to ask... why did you hesitate to hit him at first? Crystal: You don't need to know at this point. Lands. Everyone cheered. Sheila and Team Physics stayed for a couple of days, and then, on the last day of their stay... Crystal: You will come back soon, right? Sheila: Yeah! but I'm going to be gone quite a while. Chocolate: We'll be seeing you then! Crystal: And don't forget us! *winks* Sheila: Okay! They high-five, then Sheila leaves with the team. Snap: Can we help in the war against Darkness? Sheila: Help all you like, it's useless, they'll take care of it. Tornado: Guess Team Physics is back to normal. Sheila: Not completely though. Tornado: Oh. Screen fades out After that was when Tara met her Team Young associates, and that was when everything changed. As for Darkness... Darkness: Pa, I'm real sorry! I didn't mean it to be like this! I got punched in the face by a raccoon, seriously! ???: This will be revenge... Dark Gaia will be angry. Darkness: Aww, hey, tell the thing that I'll gain the edge this time! ???: I've got an idea. (whisper... whisper) Darkness: Alright! That raccoon will pay! and so will the fox! End Hint and Warning: The next story and script will be almost the same as Sonic Unleashed, but with some changes to storyline and characters. Just warning people Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Pinkolol's fanfics Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Projects Category:Fan Fiction Projects Category:Fan Made Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made